N. gonorrhoeae is a species of Gram-negative diplococcic bacteria responsible for causing the sexually transmitted infection gonorrhoea.
Diagnosis of gonorrhea is usually achieved via a laboratory test including an overnight culture. The assay used to detect the presence of N. gonorrhoeae has a sensitivity range of 75-95%.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fast, reliable, sensitive and specific method of detecting N. gonorrhoeae. 